mobtalker adventures
by giimax
Summary: Steve is a normal man living in the minecraft world. That is until he finds a lot of friendly mobs that just go away in a few days. Will he ever find a mob that will stay with him forever? Not if I can help it :)
1. Cupa The Creeper

You see, one day Steve was chopping down a tree when he heard a hissing sound behind him. He quickly turned back and drew his sword. He saw a female creeper behind him. "hi" greeted the creeper. Steve was shocked, he didn't know that there were female creepers nor did he know that creepers could talk. "uh hi?" replied Steve. "what are you doing?" asked the creeper "uh im uh just chopping down a tree" answered Steve. Steve started back away from the creeper. "Why havn't you blew up yet?" asked Steve. "What?! No! Only the stupid male creepers do that." answered the creeper. Steve wasn't convinced, "How can i trust you?" asked Steve,lifting up his sword higher. "well, you've been with me all the time, if I was trying to kill you why haven't I exploded yet" answered the creeper. "good point" said Steve, lowering his sword. "Anyway, my name is Steve" said Steve. "My name's Cupa" said the creeper. "Ok Cupa, its getting dark i should go" said Steve. "see ya!" said Steve. "Bye Steve" said Cupa.

The next day Steve thought about who he had talked to yesterday. He didn't believe that he just talked to a creeper. He kept telling himself "i must have been daydreaming, there was no way that actually happened" Suddenly ,he saw Cupa. He was shocked, this could not be real. Cupa woke up, she saw Steve and greeeted "Hi Steve, what are you doing today?" Steve took a closer look and decided that she must be real. "Hi Cupa, I'm not doing much". Steve started feel compassion for Cupa and asked her "do you have anywhere to stay Cupa?" "Actually no" answered Cupa "Then you should stay at my place" said Steve "Thats sounds great Steve! Where is your house?" replied Cupa. "Just follow me" said Steve. Outside Steve's house she saw a cat she got scared. Steve tried to calm her down but it was too late she exploded, knocking Steve out.

After Steve recovered he never saw Cupa ... yet.


	2. Andr The Enderman

One rainy day, an enderman teleported into Steves house. It appeared behind Steve. Steve noticed something and quickly turned around. The enderman teleported behind him again. Steve wasn't too sure that theres was nothing. he turned around again and the enderman teleported once more. Steve just shrugged it off and started crafting. Suddenly, he heard the enderman teleporting he quickly ran. He ran to the armory, where he kept all his weapons. He took an enchanted diamond sword and some iron armor. Right then he saw the enderman teleport in front of him. He quickly swung his sword at the enderman. The enderman started teleporting away from Steve. Steve took a bucket of water and threw it at the enderman. The enderman was toos low to dodge the water and ended upunable to teleport. Steve took his sword and proceeded to kill the enderman. But then he realized something. It wasn't an enderman, it was an endergirl. He began to show mercy for the endergirl and lowered his sword. He tucked his sword behind his back and asked her "why are you here, and why do your kind attack us?" "we don't. It's just our kind don't like yiu humans looking at us." answered the endergirl. "Why?" he asked. "Because we're monsters,and everbody hates us." she said. "ok then" Steve said. He took the bucket and put the water in it. "My name is Steve" he said. "My name is Andr. Andr The Enderman" she said. And with that she teleported away.

When Steve was mining he found some iron. he started mining the iron. At the exact same time Andr teleported behind him. when he turned around all he saw was two bright purple eyes. He liit a torch and he saw Andr. He was shocked. Then Andr said "Hi Steve, sorry for scaring you" "just.. don't sneak up on me again" said Steve. "Anyway, have you seen any ores?" asked Steve. "Well theres a lot of ores around here. Ill show you. Just follow me" answered Andr. As Steve followed Andr, he saw a lot of ores. He mined all of them. When Andr stopped, she told Steve "see, I told you there were a lot of ores. Anyway i have to go now, see ya!" "ok, see you tommorow." said Steve "actually,you might never see me again." said Andr. "so... this is goodbye forever?" asked Steve gloomily. "Don't be sad, i'll visit you whenever i can" answered Andr. And with that, she teleported away leaving Steve by himself.


End file.
